


Comfort

by captainhurricane



Series: Nonsexual acts of intimacy prompts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: for the prompt "reacting to the other crying about something"
Relationships: Balthier/Vaan (Ivalice Alliance)
Series: Nonsexual acts of intimacy prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159565
Kudos: 3





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> For the non-sexual acts of intimacy prompts that you can suggest more in [here!](https://twitter.com/allodole/status/1349375112429121536) <3

The clouds, soft and bouncy and clear, are edged in gold by the rising sun. The airship rumbles on, golden and quick, a beauty unlike any other. Balthier watches the clouds go by, only for a moment, sipping his tea - imported from the southernmost parts of Ivalice, naturally - and feeling the warm glow on his skin.

Whatever time it is, he doesn’t care. This is the time for rest and relaxation, perhaps a trip down to a beach somewhere, to watch Fran intimidate her lesser men by her stature alone, to watch Vaan stumble his way to the water and laugh, like he does - that boy that Balthier, and a nation full of secrets, had dragged into a plot of political intrigue and piracy. 

Yet Vaan, well. Vaan had come willingly, after all, eyes bright and naively unfazed by the danger ahead. Those same eyes had been bright the first time Balthier had kissed him.

Balthier chuckles. Ah. This is the life. Now he says a hello to Fran in the cockpit: she’s settled herself neatly, folded her tall, powerful Viera body comfortably. Her bunny ears twitch. “Hm,” she says. 

Balthier huffs and makes his way towards his room, to at least make an effort to drag Vaan out of bed for breakfast. Well. He doesn’t expect to find Vaan sitting on the edge of the bed, cheeks wet, little hiccups making his slim shoulders shake. 

Wordlessly, Balthier slides into the room, closes the door, sets his mug down. 

Vaan winces, wipes his face and tries a smile, but it’s shaky and fake. Balthier clicks his tongue and takes a seat next to his love. “Oh, Vaan,” he murmurs and wraps Vaan into his arms, squeezing. Perhaps it’s Vaan’s own influence - or the influence of all the other little nuisances that had invaded Balthier and Fran’s decadent pirate life some time back - but affection is actually pretty nice. And Vaan melts into hugs like they’re his lifeline, always nuzzling against him, pressing himself against Balthier like unable to believe it’s truly happening. 

Balthier kisses his boy’s brow and runs his fingers over Vaan’s neck, scratching gently at his undercut. 

“It’s stupid,” Vaan manages between little hiccupping sobs. He’s wrinkling Balthier’s night shirt. 

“Feelings often are,” Balthier mumbles. “That’s what makes them so wonderful.” 

Vaan snorts, hiccups, shakes in Balthier’s arms. “I just - sometimes it’s just -” 

Balthier caresses his back, that palem skinny freckled back, with some scars that Vaan had claimed made him sexy - Balthier had laughed, then kissed them all. “Too much?” 

Vaan hums his confirmation. They might not be far in age, but they’re miles apart in experience. Sky pirates like them take to the skies with ease, blending into the crystal clear blue like they were made for them - yet it is not easy to forget where one’s roots are. 

“Wanna go home?” Balthier hums, pressing another kiss to Vaan’s furrowed brow.

Furiously, Vaan shakes his head. “Home is here. In the sky. With you.” Still he clings to Balthier like a lifeline, still he sheds tears that Balthier can’t quite understand. Sky had been Balthier’s home the second he realized he wouldn’t have one where he was born. Yet Vaan had ran on streets unknown to Balthier, befriended thugs, commoners, pirates and animals alike. 

“Well. I’m here, “ Balthier murmurs. He brushes Vaan’s cheek. “And Fran is, although I don’t think she would like to get a human boy’s snot on her, well, anything.” The joke lands, because Vaan’s hiccups slowly start to lessen, and his laughter comes out. “Fran still wants to eat me for breakfast.” 

Balthier snorts, squeezing Vaan tighter. “Oh shush. Only I am allowed to eat you for breakfast. You and your worries and the longing you feel, all of it.” He nudges Vaan until Vaan lifts his head, then kisses him on the nose. “Home is here, with me.”


End file.
